


When your Charisma is Lacking.

by Susspencer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MMORPGs, Pre-James Bond/Q, Q Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: This is a story inspired by the lovely artwork of 10kiaoi. When it appears in the story you will understand how such art can not only inspire playfulness, but also take most of Q branch on a lark with tjeir favourite double 00s.It might not be for Queen and country this time, but when Q calls 007 is ready to answer within reason.
Relationships: James Bond & Q
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020-2021 00Q Reverse Big Bang





	When your Charisma is Lacking.

Q heard his minions talking about the latest mmorpg that was due to be released next month and how they hoped things would be slow so they could come in drowsy. Late nights of game play were rarely tolerated by Q. Minions had to be sharp to guide the agents on their missions. It often could mean life or death. The proper use of equipment could save an agent's life in seconds. Lord knows, Q could recount many a tale from 007's antics as proof. Q knew his minions needed a way to play and unwind, but he really couldn't allow it to effect the excellence he demanded.

They quit their conversation when they noticed Q. He hated to be the rain on the parade, yet, it seemed he was. He acknowledged them and continued on to work. Q's mind pondered this dilemma throughout the day. 

It seemed to be a day of double 0 madness. If a double 0 wasn't returning equipment, they were checking it out, or destroying it on a mission. It seemed like all nine of them somehow had business with quartermaster division.

R commented, "guess the doubles are all teaming up to conquer somebody today."

Q snarked, "Trying to take over the world, again."

R joined him in a laugh and continued on with her work. With that conversation Q got an idea. His mind started racing. You could see it. 

James came home to find Q typing away frantically on his laptop. An empty cup of tea on the side table, his knees up to hold the laptop on his lap as his back rested on the arm of the couch, Q looked a lovely fright. His hair in disarray from where he had obviously run his hand through it several times. Q's shoes on the floor, his satchel on the coffee table spilled open, and a frantic mess of notes that James couldn't decipher. He walked over and picked up the tea cup.

"Do you need another cuppa? Or Shall I make supper?"

Startled by the voice, Q was pulled from his thoughts. He looked up at James, who had been in a debriefing. 

"Is it that late already? Sorry it is my night to cook." Q apologized.

"No worries. You were wrapped up in whatever you were working on. You looked so sweet. I didn't mean to disturb, but you must eat."

Q had followed James to the kitchen at this point. James reached up and cupped Q's face.

"Now I know you haven't eaten and cooking will help me unwind. No argument. You get back to your work and I'll get to mine." James said with a smile.

Q's heart skipped a beat. It always did at that smile. He turned and headed back to the couch. He was almost instantly immersed in his work. It was a project of great importance to him. He found himself putting his freetime into it

James made him stop for meals and rest. He knew how bad Q could get when he got like this about something. He would do nothing else to the detriment of his health. One time 007 had sat him down and read him, news stories of people who played a game called world of Warcraft. They played it like Q could work. To the exclusion of self care. No eating, drinking, or sleeping thus caused their deaths James had put his foot down and threatened to drag Q to medical if he ever got bad enough or refused to rest for him. Q relented. He had to admit that his life was more important than work.

____________

R was talking with the minions, when Q drug himself in on Monday morning. His mug filled with coffee not tea usually meant to give him a wide berth. R tried to determine what greeting would get the best reaction without anything being thrown at her head.

"007 in town for the weekend I see." She quipped, with a small giggle.

Q looked over his glasses and under his bangs. He gave her an 'if only' look, shook his head, then continued to his office. One of the boffins in the department looked at R. He smiled coyly.

"Dare you to go ask him to let us leave early all week so we can go game." 

"No thank you. I enjoy living." R snickered as she stood. "Time to work, we have a couple agents out there today."

Q drank his coffee. He cursed himself and James for not watching the clock last night. It was like 2am when they retired. Both caught up in what they were doing. Plus Q's brain didn't shut off right away. It kept giving him ideas for at least 30 minutes. Without his glasses on he really wasn't sure on the time. 

He was sure it was now Monday, horrid day that it was. He was tired. Agents were counting on him to be here and that he would do what it took to push through. He also knew he was too proud to ask for help. R gently rapped on his door. 

"Anything you need sir?" She asked as she barely cracked his door open.

"Not at this time. Thank you for checking." 

Q didn't even glance up at her. R knew this meant his mind was on some project or problem. She returned to monitoring the workings of the day. A few minions made jokes as they often did, out of earshot, about Q's ragged condition.

"007 must have been extraordinarily attentive this weekend." Giggles and quick back to work.

" More likely Q wanted to test some new equipment and James wouldn't follow instructions." 

If Q had known that his personal life was the center of comical attention, he certainly would have halted his work, Never to return to it. Q was very respected by his underlings. They admired his abilities, compassion, and the way he could look at a situation so as to, they didn't have a word for it. He would look at a situation and solve it like a puzzle. Find an escape route where there was none, make equipment from things strewn in the area, and communicate it quickly over coms. After it was all over, walk away calmly as if he had done the wash, not saved the country. Their jest was meant with familiarity. Quartermaster corps were just one big happy, over competitive family. 

Q looked up to see the time and took a breath. He scanned the division. Everyone seemed to be actively working. It was almost tea time. He picked up his phone to call catering. After a short exchange, he turned the phone off. R caught his eye. He motioned for her to come to his office. She obeyed quickly.

"I just ordered tea for all from catering. It should be up here shortly. Get me when it does. We shall all have tea together if nothing is urgent for anyone."

"Very well sir. I'll prepare a place and inform the crew." R responded.

"Thank you R you are a gem."

R always seemed to know when the team needed a boost or a boot. A few boffins had taken to calling her mother hen, until she found out. Q believed after the resulting tussle and punishment, that they had changed it to yes mum. He knew she was never one to cross, similar to Moneypenny. He was glad she was on his team.

Q stopped his work when the tea arrived. He joined his fellow boffins at the table in the break area. This happened from time to time so no one was surprised. R poured out. It was as proper a tea as you were going to get in the middle of MI6. Hot tea, warm scones, finger sandwiches, cream, sugar, lemon, every combination including hummus and crackers for the vegans. Q smiled inside to see everyone relax. Sam asked what was the terrible news that Q had for them? Q scrunched his face, in that cute little way he did when he was confused.

"Terrible news? What are you on about?"

"Usually, these teas are followed by new equipment and long testing of it or some God awful mission that will require hours of research and support. So I figured instead of sitting here anxious…" Sam stated, until Q interrupted.

"There's no mission and no equipment, just tea. R saw we all needed to destress." Q, in his best quartermaster voice, reassured them.

Rob interjected, "You have been so busy on that project. I was sure you had invented the tiniest self destruct button to use on Bond. Ha ha ha" He laughed heartily.

The other boffins joined in. Q himself let out a loud laugh.

"If only. He would probably blow up the Queen with it instead of himself." 

It seemed as if Quartermaster corp. was having a bit too much fun on this Monday. Of course in MI6 no good deed goes unpunished. C walked in during the last bit of laughter, as the tea was being cleared.

"A fun day at our expense?" He huffed.

Q straightened his back. He stepped up so that he was eye to eye with C. He summoned his best Quartermaster with a touch of Bond.

"No expense that isn't in my preapproved, by you, annual budget, sir." Said with a strong look over his glasses.

C continued, "What of the wasted time while you all lollygagged around the table? Neglected monitoring? Maybe slacking on pre-mission research?"

Q let him ramble enough to satisfy his snooty attitude and then spoke.

"If you will follow me on a mini tour of Q division, sir." 

Q led C towards the row of computers and monitors.

"These are the monitors for active missions here. As you can see we currently have none, but if we did we simply select these three keys which put it on the big screen and allow the monitoring quartermaster agent to leave the room if need be."

Before anything could be said, Q was already at a different set of computers. These were laptops around a round table.

"These, sir, allow us to do mission research at any stage. A laptop is assigned to a mission or agent and can be used by anyone in this department or with special access."

With that Q tossed a laptop to R, C almost shite himself. R caught it with no issue. Q secretly wished she had done it behind her back as she had many times before. 

R's nails clicked loudly on the keys in unison with her heels on the floor, as she approached C. 

"As you can see on the big screen, sir, we only have one active mission. 006 is in his room asleep. No activity in the vicinity."

Q stepped forward, pushed his glasses up on his nose. With a headshake, took a deep breath and started at C.

"Therefore; if I choose to have a team meeting over tea with my team. That is MY decision and privilege as head of Quartermaster. I suggest you take yourself and your opinion out of my department. If you have a complaint, you know the procedure. We have a meeting to finish."

C could only walk away with his mouth hanging open. The minions wanted to applaud, but they knew better. As Q and R returned to their seats, the team kept their eyes on Q. 

Once he was seated, someone passed him a fresh, hot cup of tea. He sipped it and sighed. He placed the cup on the table. 

"I am not finished with this project yet, but I need some input from you. I am creating a MMORPG for us and the 00's to use as a relaxing training tool." Q went on to explain his game.

The 00's would be assigned a minion. They would work as a team to accomplish missions. Some would require 00's to team up. Some could be accomplished individually. There were recoverable items to equip your 00 with, plus certain tasks would reward extra stamina, charisma, and gadgets. Q asked the boffins for suggestions on these items. The boffins were tossing suggestions out so quickly, it was hard to take notes.

The team was ok inspired, thrilled, oh heck, they were like geeks at Comic-Con. Q began to think he had opened Pandora's box. He finally had to reel everyone back to reality. He hated to do it, but darn his responsible side.

"006 is due to want his new intel shortly. Those on his team back to it. Those of you on equipment today, take extra care fine tuning the lasers. We had some issues with the last ones, and no, I don't think it was operator error. R you have the floor for now."

Q slipped into his office to secure his new notes in his satchel with his personal laptop. While there, his office phone rang.

"Quartermaster. Q speaking"

"Yes, sir. I understand sir. I am currently busy with a morning update to 006. You are welcome to join me here or I can come to you after sir."

There was a pause. Q let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. 

"Yes, thank you sir. See you then."

He hung up, straightened his jumper, and headed out to the mission area. R was just waking 006.

"Mornin Darlin." Alec stretched as he answered.

"Heads up sweetheart" Q quipped, "M is on the way down to give me a tongue lashing, so you'll behave for us." 

R snickered since the greeting was meant for her. Alec always went with the flow in his own way.

"Of course always professional," he said, as he stood.

His sheet dropped to the floor to expose a totally nude 006. Q quickly turned around.

"I should've known better."

"R brief him for me, while he briefs himself." Q stated as he stepped over to a computer station.

"You know I'm a boxer man, Q"

If Q could have invented a comlink that shot daggers, 006 would be in pain right now. M entered the room. Everyone was in their correct place taking care of their assigned duties. R was overseeing the intel relay to Alec, as Q greeted M.

"Sorry sir. Was tied up at the moment when you phoned. Did you need privacy? My office?"

Q motioned his hand that way. M just shook his head. He walked around quartermaster. Everything up to Q's exacting standards as always. M just nodded and made sounds. When he finished looking about, he simply looked at Q, smiled, patted him firmly on the shoulder, and left.

Q closed his eyes. He took off his glasses, shook his head, and mouthed the word wanker. Good Lord he thought, I've been around Bond too much. 

He hoped no one had noticed his lack of control. After a quick glance around to see if he was needed, Q withdrew to his office. Normally he would work on a necessary report, but pfft. He pulled out the notes and started creating.

R had to pull him out of concentration to let him know that everyone had left. Q didn't realise that he had gotten so transfixed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to dump on you today."

"No problem. After C came through here I was ready to hurt someone. It was better that I was busy." She told him.

Q smiled and thanked her. He knew that he couldn't do his job this well without having people like R work for him. She kept him on track quite often. 

When Q hit the flat, his satchel and laptop were carefully placed on the bar chair by the counter. They would be there waiting to serve him in the morning with his breakfast. He turned and headed for the bath. A hot shower was going to be refreshing. Q slumped shoulders and defeated look walked into the empty bedroom area. As he disrobed for the shower, he was welcomed by his furry friends. He acknowledged them verbally but wasn't ready to play. They were disappointed, but scurried to the bed to await his return from the shower. 

He adjusted the water temperature to his favorite level. After he stepped in, Q just let the water cascade over his hair and shoulders. A brief thought of how good a shoulder massage would feel, reminded him that he hadn't seen James in the flat. He knew 007 had no mission or assignments. James should have been home. He shook his head. Q shampooed his hair, washed his body, and conditioned his hair. Upon completion, he felt almost human again. All he needed was a cup of tea and a book to read, then all would be right with the world.

Dressed in his pajama pants, one of James' shirts, and comfy slippers, Langley went the kitchen. Q was gone for the night. He could be himself, the young man James loved. He put the kettle on, placed his cup on the counter, then placed the tea in the ball. He took a look around for a note from James. Nothing. Not that James was good at leaving a note or texting. The kettle whistled. Langley poured the hot liquid, over the teaball. The steam rose from the cup as it steeped.

He set the ball on a small plate on the stove top. He doctored his tea to his liking. Langley sat cross legged and took out a sketch pad. His tea next to him, sketch, sip, sketch, turn the page, sip, sketch, finish tea, put cup up on coffee table, turn page, change position, sketch, sketch, sketch, turn page, turn over lay on stomach, sketch. 

"What a lovely picture! I hate to disturb it." 

Langley turned to look at Bond. He wondered how long Bond had been enjoying the view.

"Just like you to sneak up on a man when he's sketching."

"Always the stealth approach. Never know what you will witness." Bond quipped at him as he stepped over Q to sit on the sofa.

James mussed Langley's hair as he sat. He enjoyed domestication but would deny it to everyone. Langley returned to his sketch. After a few quiet moments, he sat up, closed his sketch book, and put it away. 

"Have you eaten yet, James?"

"No, but then again you hadn't cooked yet."

"You do know as a grown adult you could do the food preparation. Or at least discuss your expectations." Langley ranted, as he stood and headed for the kitchen

"But you always have something planned."

"I do but you could give a care and offer even if you don't mean it."

"Wouldn't be honest, old man. You know the offer would be insincere, besides you are likely to say yes and leave me holding the pot."

Q reared his head and glared at James as he walked to the kitchen. He removed two containers from the refrigerator. He popped it in the oven. When he returned to the living area, he found Bond flipping through his sketchbook.

Langley lost it. Q arrived and he was pissed. 

"Boundaries Bond Boundaries! We've been over this. I must have some privacy. Just ask before you touch is all I ask. Is that too much? Is it?"

Bond just stared at Q. He rarely used this level of volume unless someone's life was in danger. He had never spoken to him like this. Believe it or not Bond knew he couldn't seduce his way out of this. 

"Your supper will be ready in thirty minutes, when the timer goes off. I may or may not come out to eat. We will see." Q stomped off, without a sorry for yelling.

The bedroom door closed firmly and Bond heard the lock as it locked. He knew he had screwed up badly. He set the table, put on some music to soothe the savage beast, and hoped Q would give him a chance. 

When the timer went off, James was surprised to find that supper was shepherd's pie. It was one of the best things that Langley made. It was always a special meal for them. James grabbed some wine from the cooler and glasses, dimmed the lights, and lit the candles. He knocked quietly on the bedroom door.

"Supper is served my sweet. Sorry for my insensitivity. Please join me for the wonderful meal you prepared."

The lock clicked. The door opened. Langley came out shyly. 

"Sorry for losing my temper. I am just in the middle of something important and wasn't ready to share."

Bond took Langley's hand and escorted him to the table. Supper was plated and ready. They sat down to the delicious meal. They spoke of things in the news. They spoke of their day. They even finally spoke of the drawings and work that Q had been doing.

"I would like you to come to quartermaster section this weekend and help test it, please"

"You know I'd be glad to but I'm not fond of following the rules."

"I know that's why you would be my player. No one else can keep you in line." Langley told him with a snicker.

"Don't be a bugger and make me pout. James?" Langley added with a foot stomp.

Bond smiled, stood to clear the dishes, and mussed Q's hair. Langley gave him a nice smile. Now that he had agreed, he needed to invite the other players. He excused himself to the bedroom while James did the dishes and cleaned up for the night.

Q sent emails to three of his team R, and two other minions. He invited them to the test run of the game. He attached a set of rules and the enhancement cards. He then called three double o's to join them. He was hopeful everything go smoothly this weekend.. 

James joined him just as he was closing up his laptop. They cuddled for a bit. It wasn't long before Langley fell asleep on James' chest. 

On Saturday morning, Q was up early for a Saturday and quite noisy. James was very annoyed. He finally sat up.

"Oh lovely 007, you're up. It's the weekend and you promised to help today at quartermaster. We are testing some new software. Hurry get dress"

James didn't even have time to protest. Q brought him tea and breakfast in bed to speed him along. He put his sneakers on for him. Took his dishes away, and called from the kitchen for him to hurry along.

"Car will be here in five. Chop chop." Q shouted, as he gathered his things. 

James felt like he was the family dog or something. He was waiting to hear good boy and be handed a treat. He met Q at the door as Q opened it. Q gave him a kiss. 

"Thank you so much for the help, love. I promise it won't be boring."

James scoffed as he opened the car door. A kind of believe it when I see it, scoff. 

When they arrived at quartermaster, R was there along with Sam, Rob, 002, 006, and 004. 

James walked over to the double o's, smirked and said, "how'd you get roped into this too?"

They all just smiled and tilted their heads toward the quartermaster quad.

"Little nerds have their blasted ways." Alex retorted.

As they all let out a nervous chuckle, Q headed their way.

"Have any of you played a Mmorpg

Alec and 002 raised their hands. 

"Let me give you a ballpark idea then of what we are gonna work on here." 

The double 0's grabbed seats and listened. Q described the game, how the players would earn add-ons, and gear for their players, the double 0's. The double 00's would all start with the skills like persuasion, stealth, charisma, and others, that the 00's used in the field. These would increase and decrease depending on what had occurred during play. Q emphasized that the double 0's had to do what the minion said as the quartermaster minion was player and the 00 was just the tool. This ruffled a couple of 00 feathers but they said they would cooperate. Q would wait and see.

They moved to the small room the Q had developed for situational training.

"This is how you will battle, armor up, bonus gear, run through the game. While you know it is a simulation please respond as you would in the field. No matter how odd the request. Any questions?"

James wanted to raise his hand, but Alec beat him to it.

"What do we get if we win? I don't get up this early just for the glory of it."

There was a good deal of hidden laughter. Q looked around as he chuckled too.

"Queen, country, and fun isn't enough for you? Gee how about friendship, fun, and beating the other 00's?" Q snickered back.

"Well I guess it would be nice to prove that I'm better than these guys. Let's give it a go." Alec snickered back.

The double 0's entered the room where their normal equipment: Walther, laser pen, watch with ear communication, poison pellets, and knock out gas had been adapted to interact with the VR headsets and game. The quartermaster crew each drew a card. There were moans and groans. 

"Remember you pick up other cards and gear as you go. Good luck to all. Begin."

The double 00s put on their virtual reality goggles. The quartermaster staff manned their laptops. Q, R, Sam and Rob, started down their supply and equipment lists; meanwhile M appeared in front of the 00s with mission packets.

"Here is what we know. Someone has stolen the launch codes to our nuclear missiles plus they have access to the banks of london. Whether it is one individual or a group we know not. We need you four to find out. We have leads in India, Jamaica, and Switzerland. You will need to decide who goes where and good luck." 

Sam spoke up that she and 002 would take Jamaica. Followed quickly by 006 and R shouting for Switzerland, that left 004 and 007 for India. Q nodded at Rob. The 00's received information packets about their locales and informants. The quartermaster group each equipped their 00.

"Alec, in addition to your standard equipment you have a listening bug and an enhancement card that gives us 400 extra points. I'll let you know when to use it." R announced.

Alec acknowledged, as he read the rest of their info packet.

Sam and 002 communicated their information, also, as did Rob and 004. Q let 007 know their gear too but he knew better than letting Bond know that their enhancement was bunny ears. He knew that any motivation to convince James to use them was going to be situational. 

Geneva, Switzerland; New Delhi, India; Kingston, Jamaica; all three choice destinations for evil doing. Each double 0 pursued their leads, tracked down their informants, each one performed to their normal high skill level. 002 was in a bit of a sticky situation in Kingston and seemed to have triggeed an alarm whilst grabbing a file from the office of Ben Thunn. Sam quickly had 002 upgrade with the undergarments of invisibility with a boost of 500 points to stealth. This not only allowed 002 to escape but pull ahead time and point wise. 

Meanwhile in New Delhi, James and 004 had split up duties. James was off to the Sansad Bhavan to meet with the secretary to a member of the Rajya Sabha, House of Lords.

004 was off to a call center that was a front for an international gambling ring. Rob upgraded 004 before he even entered since the gamblers would be suspicious. 004 looked at Rob oddly but put on his glasses of confusion. When someone looked at 004 it would cause them to be confused and give a truthful answer. An additional informational point bonus of 600 for their team also. 004 and Rob had their information and were on their way back to rendezvous with Q and 007. 

R and 006, you would think were on holiday in Geneva. Alec just sauntered into the travel offices of one, Heady MyWay, a nice looking blue eyed swiss blonde. Things seemed to be making headway but then, she excused herself to answer a phone call. 006 slipped his listening device on her phone. R made a decision from the conversation it was upgrade time. She reminded Alec of the skill and extra 400 points. With a small verbal grumble, he reached into his pocket to put on the brown bowtie with pink polka dots. Equipped 1 bow tie of persuasion the computer announced. Heady returned to the desk firmly prepared to turn 006 down. She looked at him. The bowtie caught her eye and wouldn't let it go. She found herself handing Alec the information with a kiss.

James introduced himself to Miss Mara Rhang, the secretary to the Speaker of the house. She was cute as pie. James figured he'd have no problem seducing the information out of her. Yet, it seemed Miss Mara Rhang was one hard baked cookie. Q told James of their upgrade card. 

"This item gives the wearer 700 points Charisma. It's the exact thing you need just a little push to get past her defenses and we've got this, man. Equip yourself with the Mech Bunny Ears."

Q held his breath. He closed his eyes and waited. James excused himself from the dinner table he was now at, working hard to woo Miss Rhang. Each step to the restroom, Q could hear 007's blood pressure rising.

"You haVE GOT TO BE BLOODY WELL OUT OF YOUR MECHANICAL LITTLE MIND. IF YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVER! . . ."

Alec's voice came over the com. "Breathe. Breathe in through the nose …" 

"Alec! Butt the hell out."

"Ok, but my polka dot bowtie says. I got my info. Guess I'll just read it and head closer to the bad guy you stay here because you won't wear ears."

Bond chuffed. He then continued to use his various wiles on the lovely Mara Rhang. He invited her to dance floor. She agreed hesitantly. The dj was playing odd music which made it a tad embarrassing. The song, the twist, 007 continued to get the information; however, the more embarrassed Mara found herself, the more she wouldn't. 

As the next song started and Mara ran for her seat, the next song started.

"Bloody, you programmed it this way. I know you did. Go ahead." James resigned himself.

" I promise it is random selection. Equipped, mechanical bunny ears." 

Bunny ears appeared on James' head. He started dancing and really getting down. People joined him and they had quite a long bunny hop line going, by the time the song ended.

Mara was very impressed. She invited Bond back to her place,where she spilled information after information. Charisma enhancement, James wondered what would happen if he never took them off.

The next morning in the MMORPG, 007 met up with 004 to compare information. Their information went together like a jigsaw puzzle. It pieced together well but took time to see where it was leading them to. 

Q and Rob checked their players stats and skills. Stamina was down for both 00's, but otherwise they were ready for the day. As with any MMORPG, time moved faster than reality. The quartermaster crew had their 00's moving through their missions, which led them all to the boss level where they met, Morgan Mayhem.

Turned out that Mr. Mayhem was a gangster who thought he would steal the launch codes to the UK's nuclear missiles and access information to the banks of London. Alas he hadn't counted on mi6 sending their best to find him. It was quite the 00 battle to apprehend Mayhem but that's what makes being a 00 fun.

The quartermaster crew, were laughing and had a blast with Q's game. The 00's took off their virtual reality googles, came out to the main office, and carefully returned them to R. Q was smiling from ear to ear. 

Sam leaned over, "what's got you smiling so big?"

"They returned equipment carefully and undamaged, that means they loved the game."

Sam laughed, and slapped Q on the shoulder. James lifted an eyebrow Q's way. Q just gave him a shy smile back. They took a bit of time to discuss likes, dislikes, bugs, and any other problems. They set a future date for Q to have more levels ready. All were eager to play again. 

As they drove home Q had his sketchbook out again furiously drawing. James wondered what couldn't wait for another day. James had learned that with Q, you were best to let him be. What Q thought was urgent or important was.

While 007 waited for the takeaway, Q sat with his knees up and the sketchbook resting on them. Q's fingers flew and the colors of pencils changed faster.  
It was amazing to watch. Sketch, change color, sketch, blend, erase, sketch. James almost wanted to carry Q up to allow Q to continue. As soon as the got to the flat, Langley made a beeline to the couch. James smiled.

"Let me know when I can peek."

Langley nodded and got back to work. Tea and then dinner was brought to him. He stopped suddenly.

"James. James! You can peak." Q called.

007 came over to discover an illustration entitled, "007, Sir Bunnyears."

**Author's Note:**

> Again a big thank you for the art to:
> 
> 10kiaoi


End file.
